Accursed Farms
Ross Scott (born ), better known online as Accursed Farms, formerly ChilledSanity, is an American machinima creator on YouTube, Blip.tv, ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, and formerly Machinima. He is most known for his Freeman's Mind, Civil Protection, and Ross's Game Dungeon series. History Prior to YouTube fame, Scott used to work as a security guard. He has even worked many different "hell jobs" as he describes them. Scott also has a degree in criminology. Ross began his YouTube career while under Machinima's wing, uploading a large amount of content. Prior to Freeman's Mind, Ross had created a different series, set in the Half Life universe, called Civil Protection. However, on May 4, 2013, Ross had a fallout with Machinima due to them changing their legal contracts, and Ross simply not wanting to accept the new contract. He later had a feud with Machinima and got into some financial trouble, but was able to get his career back on track after a proper meeting with Machinima. He currently uploads on YouTube, as well as Blip.tv, and ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Early career Ross started creating videos in 2007, while Let's Plays were beginning to become popular. Machinima had hired him, and he began creating famous series' such as Freeman's Mind or Civil Protection. Civil Protection centered around two Civil Protection officers in the dystopian Half-Life world but was overshadowed by the immensely popular Freeman's Mind, in which Ross took on the role of the silent protagonist, Gordon Freeman, and his thoughts during the Black Mesa incident. This made other YouTubers create their own Mind videos, set in the same universe as Freeman's Mind. A notable example of an inspired Mind series' is Barney's Mind, or Shephard's Mind (Half-Life: Blue Shift, and Opposing Force, respectively). During his time with Machinima was nothing but a mess. When Machinima offered him the job he told them he would need a computer and that his recording sessions would be loud. It took Ross nine weeks to get a computer to work on and he used a little notebook that he bought to play games on the bus so he could work on Freeman's Mind in the meantime since it could barely run Adobe Premiere. He also used their conference rooms to record his lines cause they had no space for him to do it, hoping that there were no meetings. Eventually, the staff complained about Ross recording in the conference room so he would bus in at night to record lines by himself. Escape from Machinima After the release of Episode 44 of Freeman's Mind, Ross had multiple problems that all came from Machinima. They had changed their contract terms and had never contacted Ross about the change. Ross had a dispute with Machinima for a whole year, delaying the 45th episode, and enraging fans. When presented with the new contract terms, Ross denied, stating that what was said on the contract 'was too much', and that he wouldn't be able to gain any profit from his videos. However, on April 1, 2013, Machinima actually uploaded one of Ross' videos, Doom Guy's Mind: Episode 7, which caused confusion among the fans who actually knew what was occurring. Even Ross himself was dumbfounded on this being uploaded by Machinima. Eventually, Ross was able to escape the grasp of Machinima and was able to quit, as Machinima threatened him with legal trouble if he did. He finally talked to Machinima one last time, and joined ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, and began uploading the next episodes of Freeman's Mind, on YouTube, Blip.tv, and ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Current career Today, Ross uploads one or two videos a month, it being Freeman's Mind, or Ross' Game Dungeon, in which he reviews games that were released decades ago. Ross has also collaborated and been in other projects other YouTubers have done. During his time at Machinima, he made a short SFM movie named Stranger in Need, for the Machinima Interactive Film Festival, and during the Machinima incident, he appeared in a Sven Co-op video alongside two other YouTubers and was interviewed on the radio. Ross has completed Freeman's Mind with the 68th episode, and so far have 58 Ross's Game Dungeon videos and 12 Civil Protection videos. As of April 1, 2017, Scott has continued to work on Freeman's Mind 2 with 7 episodes. The Freeman's Mind series is known for its witty and observational style of humor with a more realistic approach to the game, all portrayed through Freeman's actions and dialog. The main character, Freeman, is also a remarkable feature of the series, as he is not only an intelligent physicist but an unstable and deviant protagonist. Freeman usually does not rush through areas and tends to handle situations as a normal person would, given the circumstances and his personality. Scott has also stated that if a modded Half-Life 3 is of decent quality he will continue Freeman's Mind with that mod. Ross's game dungeon is a series that Scott made, which he describes as a 'gaming tour'. It is a compromise between a review, comedy, and collection of highlights on the game in question. Scott tends to cover most bases on the game with an objective lens, that is to say he notes the good qualities in games and bad qualities in games (Even if it is generally considered to be a good game or a bad game). He tends to describe the music, gameplay, features, and sometimes graphics. He does not take nostalgia into account, claiming that if an old game was good then, it should be good in the present. The series is known for its dead-pan style of humor. Scott has also confirmed in 2015 that he is working on a full-length Machinima movie. No trailer for this movie exists yet. The movie will be made in Unreal Engine 4 and he is still currently working on it. As of March 7th, 2018, Scott merged the Dead Game News Channel with his main channel. Almost every month, Scott hosts a live video chat where he will give announcements, answer questions from the Accursed Farms Reddit, or answer questions in the live chat. He also does monthly play sessions of games such as Zombie Panic Source and Team Fortress Classic with fans. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers